Forbidden Love
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Nico and Hades have been dating secretly trying to keep it a secret. But what will happen when the gods find out? Nico/hades and some Poseidon/Percy featuring Mpreg. contains Incest for people who don't read the authors notes! and yes it's weird okay IDC


Forbidden Love

**Authors notes: This is an incest story of Nico and Hades including Mpreg.**

* * *

_Love...what is love you must say? Is it when a young girl falls in love with a boy? Or is it when a family member loves it's child? There are many meanings of love and when you love some one you can never tear them apart._

Hades was on his throne head head down and eyes closed. What a long day for poor Hades judging the dead, the agonizing papers, and worst of all Ceberus ate him twice! Hades opened his eyes and saw his son staring at him. Hades smiled and rubbed his eyes. Nico jumped on his lap and looked down.

"Dad I really don't think this is right." Nico said and laid back on his fathers chest. Hades sighed and hugged Nico. "What if the gods find out or Persephone or even worse the stupid hag Demeter." Nico said and hung his head low. "This is forbidden what about the Ancient Laws? What if my friends found out? What will they try to do?"

"Son no one can tear someone apart if they love someone they can try but it always leads them back to each other..Look at Poseidon and Percy they are together and no one found out and if they did they wouldn't care." Hades said and kissed Nico on the head.

"Yeah but they are different he's Poseidon for pete sake! Zeus wouldn't care at all but with you they always have to get involved with everything you do!" Nico yelled and hid his face in his hands.

"Nico no one can tear us apart okay. We love each other and Aphrodite would agree." Hades said and lifted Nico's head up. Nico grabbed his face and there lips meet.

"I love you Nico." Hades said.

"I love you to." Nico said.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Nico was being Paranoid everytime something dropped he jumped. Percy sensed this and decided to confront him. He walked to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. Nico opened it slightly and peered through it.

"What do you want?" Nico said sternely. Percy sighed and pushed the door open a little bit more. He stuck his head through it and Nico just looked at him.

"I was checking to see if you where okay you seemed a little jumpy these passed two weeks I wanted to know what's up and tell me because if you don't then Chiron will." Percy said. Nico rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. Percy walked in and saw Hades asleep on the bed. Nico shut the door quietly and turned toward Percy. He crossed his arms and made a *Ahem* Noise.

"Why is Hades here?" Percy asked. Nico sighed and walked to his bed and sat down.

"Because he can now what do you want me to say Percy? Do you want me to explain why I am jumpy?" Nico asked. Percy shook his head and sighed.

"Nico I know you are being your usualy gloomy self but please tell me what's wrong I am your friend and friends don't keep secrets from friends." Percy said. Nico sighed and stared at Percy's pouting face.

"Okay I will..Okay so you and Poseidon are you know dating." Nico said. Percy tensed and gulped. "It's okay me and my father are the only ones but I am kinda in the same situation as you are...Percy me and my father are dating and Hades is three weeks pregenat." Percy gasped and looked at Hades who slept peacefully on the bed.

"But how Hades is like two times bigger than you and your a twig!" Percy said and threw his hands all over the place when he said that sentence. Nico glared at him.

"Well thank-you for saying that I really appreciate that now you can go now I ain't holding you back." Nico said and crossed his arms. Percy sighed and walked over to the bed and sat.

"Nico I am sorry I won't tell anyone I promise." Percy said. Nico looked at him and held his pinky out.

"Pinky promise." Nico said. Percy smiled and wrapped his pinky around Nico's and the shook.

"Pinky promise." Percy said.

* * *

Poseidon was sitting on his bed making the seaweed fly around, Percy walked in and laid down beside him.

"Why are you not at camp do you not want to stay son." Poseidon said. Percy laid his head on Poseidon's chest.

" Nico told me something about him and his father." Percy said subconsciously. Percy blinked and slapped his hand over his mouth. Poseidon raised an eye brow and looked at him.

"What did he tell you?" Poseidon said. Percy shook his head and started playing with his fathers long black hair. Poseidon decided to grow it out and shave his beard off so now him and Hades looked alike.

"Hmm dad have you every tried to put your hair in a pony-tail get it Pony tail." Percy said and tried to change the subject but Poseidon would budge.

"If it has anything to do with my brother I must know." Poseidon said. Percy sighed.

"Okay Nico told me that Hades and him where dating and Hades is three months pregenat."Percy said super fast and hoped Poseidon didn't understand what he just said. Oh but he did. Poseidon sat up adn clenched his fists.

"Percy I lived with Hades in my fathers organ and I have learned to process fast speaking because Hades you to do it when he did something bad. And right now he just exploded the dynamite and blew Atlas aross the state of Ohio and so be it He will not like his eggs and bacon at the same time." Poseidon said and flashed out.

"Whaaaaaat?" Percy said with confused look on his face. "Huh must be old peoples terms." Percy laid back and closed his eyes. His eyes popped open and he knew were his father was going.

"Shit!" Percy said.

* * *

Poseidon appeared on Olympus and bursted through the doors flying them across the room. Zeus looked at him and sighed.

"I just replaced those." Zeus said. Poseidon walked up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Does it look like the time to be worrying over stupid doors." Poseidon said. Zeus gulped and pushed Poseidon away.

"You shall not handle the king of the gods that way brother now what is your problem?" Zeus said. All the gods and goddesess looked at him.

"The problem is our brother is dating his son." Poseidon said angerily. Everyone gasped and Zeus looked angerily and Poseidon.

"And how do you know this?" He said sterely.

"Well Percy told me that Nico told him that they are dating." Poseidon said. Thunder boomed across the sky and Zeus peered at Hermes.

"Summon up Hades, Nico, and Percy NOW!" Zeus boomed. Hermes squeaked and flashed out. Poseidon back away. lightning flashed around and Hera looked at him.

"Dear you need to calm down so what Hades and Nico are dating can't they just be happy." Hera said. She dodged a lightning bolt. "Okay maybe not."

* * *

Hades, Nico, And Percy waited Nervously in a room. It was white and it had flowers and stuff and it had a chairs around it and a t.v.

"Why are we waiting in a hospital waiting room?" Percy asked. Nico shrugged and Hades was eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Why were we called here?...Percy Jackson what did you do this time!" Nico yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything I promise." Percy said and held his hands up. A flash erupted though the waiting room and all the gods where standing there.

"You must have done something!" Nico whispered sternely. Zeus walked over to them and looked at them.

"How dare you two." He said and pointed at Nico and Hades. Nico turned his head to Percy and glared. "You know dating father and child is against ancient laws!" Zeus boomed.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU PINKY PROMISED!" Nico jumped up and screamed at him. Percy whimpered and held his head.

"I'm Sorry it slipped." Percy said.

"What kind of friend are you." Nico yelled.

"I'm sorry I have personal problems." Percy whined. Nico just shooked his head and plomped back on the bed. Poseidon glared at him but looked at Hades to cover it up.

"Zeus why would you care you married our sister." Hades said and stood up. Hestia put a hand to her mouth and tears formed into her eyes. She ran over and hugged him. Zeus glared at him and was about to say some snarky comment but Hera put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes that is true but it is different." Zeus said.

"How she come out of our mother you came out of our mother you where both produced by our insane father how is that diffrent..it would be diffrent if you came out of Atlas but you didn't." Hades said. Everyone shivered at that mental image.

Aphrodite walked up to Hades and put her arms around his shoulders and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Daddy Hades and Nico love each other can't they be happy for once pleease!" Aphrodite pleaded and pouted. Zeus sighed.

"Fine but just this time." Hades squeaked and ran over to Nico kissing him. Everyone just stood there shocked at what his reaction was. Percy laughed and hugged them.

"Soo Hades what are you going to name the baby you should name him Percy Jackson the II." Percy said. Everyone looked at him.

"BABY!" They said. Hera, Hestia, and Aphrodite squeaked and ran over to them. Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh my boyfriend didn't mention that part." He said and chuckled nervously. Zeus glared at Poseidon. Hades laughed.

"I don't know yet we have to wait and see if it is a boy." Hades said. They laughed and watched as Poseidon ran from Zeus.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." He said and dodged a lightning bolt.

_~The End~_

* * *

**How did you like it? Bad...good...whatever! But review please!**


End file.
